<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Care of You by ArteaCactus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758067">Take Care of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArteaCactus/pseuds/ArteaCactus'>ArteaCactus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sick Character, Sick Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sickfic, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Vomiting, im sad thats not already a tag :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArteaCactus/pseuds/ArteaCactus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus gets sick for the first time and doesn't know how to handle it. Unfortunately, he goes about it the complete wrong way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Everyone, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Thomas Sanders, Platonic DLAMPTR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Care of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>un-beta'd! theyre a little out of character , i apologize ,, i just love to write my favs hurting HAHA</p><p>warnings for vomiting and general sickness!!! janus is vvv ill</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not that Janus had never been sick before, it’s just that…</p><p>Well, he’d never been sick before.</p><p>He wasn’t positive why (which irked him; he hated being in the dark about things, especially things concerning himself), but he had some theories- the most plausible one thus far simply being that while Thomas had always viewed the Light Sides as human, to some extent, he saw Janus as a two-faced snake; a monster kept hidden away in the shadows under his bed. And monsters didn’t get touched by things like <em>disease</em>. So while the others got touched with sickness occasionally, Janus never did.</p><p>But if Janus was getting sick <em>now</em>..</p><p>That implied that after he told them his name, Thomas started seeing <em>him </em>as somewhat human, too, with vulnerabilities like the rest.</p><p>He wasn’t sure just how he felt about that, but he didn’t love it (he <em>liked </em>being untouchable, okay?).</p><p>Ah, well, Janus supposed the <em>why </em>didn’t matter much at the moment. He could ponder that after the fact.</p><p>Right now was the time to think about how to <em>end </em>it, because it was pure <em>torture</em>.</p><p>He was too hot and too cold all at once, his head throbbed and his body ached in places he never knew <em>could</em> ache, his eyes were sore and oozing and his nose wasn’t faring much better. His throat was raw as if he’d spent hours and hours screaming at nothing, and even after trudging his way into the Dark Side’s kitchen for a cup of tea (though it was more like a cup of honey and lemon with a hint of green tea), it felt absolutely no better; in fact, he just felt worse, because he had to leave bed, go downstairs, spend twenty minutes standing around to make the tea, and then go back <em>up </em>the stairs to his room again.</p><p>He’d been fidgeting with his blankets for the past three hours; having them on made him too hot, having them off made him too cold, and so he settled for having one leg covered and nothing else (oddly enough, this was actually a good compromise). The air in his room was hot and stuffy which certainly didn’t help- nor did it help his sinuses any, as it made his headache pound worse and his airways were thoroughly blocked off. He dreaded drinking or swallowing anything as it sent the most uncomfortably painful sensation down his throat and rendered him to a groaning, pained mess.</p><p>He clutched his pillow weakly, pressing his head into the hot surface. He hated this. Usually, he thrived in the heat, as his room was typically colder than a jail cell, but this time he wanted it <em>gone.</em> He wished it was winter, just so he could full-body launch himself into a mound of snow and sleep for eternity. </p><p>He felt a slight tug, the distinct feeling of someone requesting his presence, and promptly shooed it away. Not only was he just wearing <em>pants</em>, but he was <em>sick</em>, and he’d rather die than show that level of weakness to anybody.</p><p>Three days before, when he’d first felt his symptoms come on, he’d briefly considered going to someone for help; perhaps Remus, because he was his best friend, or Logan, because surely he’d know how to handle diseases and how to cure them, or maybe even Patton, because he was a father figure and might have even made him soup- but he had quickly banished the thought. Sure, maybe they knew his name now, but they still <em>really</em> didn’t like him and had absolutely <em>no </em>reason to help him and <em>not </em>laugh at his predicament.</p><p>Well. <em>Remus </em>liked him well enough, but he would have just taken his morning star and bashed Janus across the head with it and called it good, so Janus had to pass on that.</p><p>Another tug came, a little more forcefully this time, and Janus dismissed it, just as forcefully. For a little precaution, he took a deep breath and waved his hand, locking up his room so no one could rise up/appear in it, nor could they come through his door. The strain it put on him to maintain that lock was almost enough to make him pass out, but he didn’t dare remove it; he couldn’t risk anybody seeing him in this state. </p><p>He forced his body to roll over to the side, pressing his face into his pillow and sighing in relief as his nose unplugged just enough to take a deep breath in. He found himself actually <em>wishing </em>he’d sneeze, just for the temporary relief it brought. </p><p>He pointedly ignored the next few tugs that hit him, though they weren’t as forceful and harsh as the past couple were. He could only assume the only reason they actually wanted him up there was to lecture him, because him being incapacitated like this surely was affecting Thomas in some way that they didn’t like.</p><p><em>Well, sucks to be them, </em>Janus thought in mild frustration,<em> I’m staying right here until this all goes away and I don’t want to die anymore.</em></p><p>Eventually, the incessant tugging slowed to a stop, and then they finally left him alone.</p><p>Letting out a relieved sigh, Janus curled his body into a tight ball, cringing at the sticky feeling of his sweaty skin against his silk sheets, and tried to fall asleep.</p><p>Thankfully, sleep claimed him easily, and he drifted off.</p><p>However easily it came, though, it certainly wasn’t very forgiving. </p><p>He didn’t wake up randomly, but he kept getting thrown so many vivid nightmares and odd, fever-induced dreams that he almost <em>wished </em>he was waking up every few minutes, if only to get away from whatever things his mind kept throwing at him.</p><p>He wasn’t awake, but he was aware of his own constant tossing and turning, his bed creaking in protest every time he thrashed and threw his body around the mattress, and when he finally did open his eyes (his throbbing head wasn’t very appreciative of it), he realized he’d somehow twisted himself so his head was at the foot of his bead and his blankets had been fully tossed onto the floor. His pillows weren’t faring much better; only two of his usual six remained in place, and they were mangled to death, the rest on the floor with his blankets.</p><p>Janus truly couldn’t bring himself to give a damn- instead, he weakly pushed his body upright, trying not to topple over as his head swam, and fell right back down in the proper position. Thankfully, though, his head not touching the pillows in a while meant they were delightfully chilled, and he moaned aloud at the lovely sensation it brought him. Absently he wondered if he should gather the strength to get himself an ice pack or run an ice bath, but thought better of it. After all, he was still part snake; he’d rather not throw himself into a self-induced comatose state from the cold. </p><p>He blindly reached out and grabbed ahold of his bedside clock, a little antique thing he designed himself to fit his aesthetic despite being very poor at reading Roman numerals, and squinted as he tried to decipher how long he’d been asleep for.</p><p>He nearly dropped the thing upon realizing he’d slept for <em>eleven straight hours</em>.</p><p>He slid it back onto his nightstand and groaned loudly, though it quickly turned into a pained, chest-wracking cough. He couldn’t avoid it; he had to get up and eat something, or drink something, or get literally <em>anything </em>in his body, because whether he liked it or not, that was the only way he was going to get over this thing quicker. </p><p>He managed to move just enough to get up and off the bed (nevermind the fact he nearly fell straight on the floor the second he stood), and took a couple shaky steps towards the door. The moment he reached out to turn the knob, though, the knocking started.</p><p>He froze, looking like a deer caught in headlights as he stared wide-eyed at the piece of wood in front of him, the only thing separating <em>him</em> from <em>them</em>.</p><p>There was a call of ‘Janus?’ that was so soft, Janus didn’t actually know who it came from; but that didn’t matter now, because the doorknob was turning and <em>fuck</em>, <em>when did he let go of his lock</em>?</p><p>Janus snapped his fingers, and managed to summon all but his hat when the door opened and revealed- much to his surprise- Virgil.</p><p>Janus and Virgil blinked at each other for a moment, dumbfounded, but thankfully, Virgil didn’t seem to see anything off about him, and just lowered his gaze and shrunk into his hoodie, refusing to meet Janus’ eyes.</p><p>“We- uh, they were trying to call you earlier today, you know.” Virgil’s voice was low and gruff, and Janus could honestly say this was the best possible Side to come see him. Remus was loud and shrill, Patton was too cheery and Roman was boisterous- Logan probably wouldn’t have been awful, but with his insistence to look everyone in the eye as he spoke to them, Janus was sure he’d have deciphered what was going on in a second.</p><p>“I’m aware,” Janus replied, internally cringing at his rough tone. He cleared his throat, which was screaming in protest at <em>speaking</em>. </p><p>Virgil didn’t seem to notice- or if he did, he didn’t care. “Well. You made them worry, and they sent me to come collect you.”</p><p>“Worr- <em>Collect</em>?” Janus echoed in confusion, taken off guard by everything Virgil said.</p><p>“Yeah, uh, you worried them so now they won’t take no for an answer. You’re gonna have to come with me.” Virgil, at least, seemed a little sheepish saying this, but he also has a particularly determined and frustrated look to him. Clearly, he wasn’t happy being the one picked to come ‘collect’ Janus, and he wasn’t going to take no from him as an answer, either.</p><p>“Wh-” Janus was cut off as Virgil gripped his arm, and any protests he could have made died on his tongue as they started moving. Dizziness attacked him with such ferocity that he was honestly astounded that he hadn’t immediately fallen over, and his stomach lurched at the speed they were moving. Of course, he didn’t bring this up, just took a deep breath and pushed through. After all, Virgil was the <em>last</em> person he wanted to know about his current state.</p><p>Once Virgil brought them across the line that separated the Dark Sides from the Light Sides, the immediate bright artificial light from the lamps and ceiling lights making his head pound in a way that was even worse than what the red light of the heat lamps in the snake terrariums in his room caused. </p><p>The air here, though, was clear and fresh, and he basked in the coolness of it as it surrounded him. If it wasn’t for the lights, he’d almost be tempted ask to stay for a while.</p><p>Once they made it to the living room, Virgil released him from his grasp, and slunk over into his own corner in the stairwell- and Janus found himself standing right next to Logan.</p><p>Unfortunately, they were <em>all</em> staring at him.</p><p><em>Time to put your acting skills to work, Janus,</em> he thought to himself as he heaved an internal sigh, and plastered a toothy grin on his face that bared his sharp canines just enough to make them flinch away.</p><p>“So. I was summoned?” His throat protested speech, but thankfully his voice came out smooth and silky, not one bit of it hinting towards his <em>predicament</em>.</p><p>“Yeah, and you never answered..?” Thomas seemed more concerned than anything, but Janus definitely saw some suspicion on Roman’s expression (he couldn’t blame him, after how his name reveal went), and Patton was more fidgety than usual. Logan, bless him, didn’t seem to be acting any different, and Virgil looked just as bored as he usually was.</p><p>Remus, however…</p><p>Well, Remus was looking at Janus with a suspicious gaze similar to Roman’s but <em>far</em> more scrutinizing. Janus briefly felt a flare of panic. If there was anyone here to notice he was <em>off</em>, it would be his best friend, who he lived with and saw <em>every day</em>.</p><p>“I was <em>resting</em>, Thomas, would you blame your personification of self-preservation for taking a day off <em>for </em>self-care?” Janus’ tone was exasperated. He wasn’t lying, not really; he <em>was </em>resting, and he <em>was</em> taking a day off for self-care.</p><p>Just.. more than <em>one </em>day.</p><p>“Respectfully, I have to.. what is the term, ‘call bullshit’?” Came Logan’s voice next to him, and he hoped to God that Logan didn’t notice Janus’ feverish tremors. “You’ve been MIA for the past few days, and it’s escalated to the point where Thomas is beginning to react to it. There is something else going on, and we’d like to know what’s going on.”</p><p><em>Ah, yes, for the good of Thomas,</em> Janus couldn’t help but think a little bitterly, <em>Really, I shouldn’t be surprised. It’s not like they’d worry about </em>my<em> wellbeing.</em> “I’m afraid I wasn’t <em>bullshitting</em> you, Logan,” Janus replied coolly, “It was the truth.”</p><p>“Then how come your room looked trashier than Remus’?” Virgil’s voice, where earlier it was comfortingly gruff, was now an offputting growl. Despite his words, though, Janus could tell he was trying to act like he didn’t actually care. He took note of that, because Virgil caring about <em>him</em> was odd.</p><p>“Rearranging,” Janus replied simply, and hoped they took that alone as an acceptable answer.</p><p>Of course, they didn’t.</p><p>“You <em>never</em> rearrange,” Virgil’s tone turned accusatory, and then Patton cut in. </p><p>“Well, maybe then that’s why he’s doing it now? For something fresh?” He sounded hopeful, as if he couldn’t wait for this entire conversation to be over. Janus felt similarly.</p><p>“I’ve <em>lived </em>with him, Patton, I know him, and it’s not something that happens.” Virgil argued, but this seemed to set off Remus as he cut in with, “And you <em>left</em>, so who are you to claim you <em>‘know him’</em>?”</p><p>This sparked an argument amongst themselves, as they fought over the sudden new topic that thankfully centered around Virgil more than anything, and with Logan, Roman, and Thomas trying to mediate, there was no attention put on <em>him</em> anymore.</p><p>Janus took this momentary distraction to let out a sigh of relief, the mix of loud voices and trying to act like nothing was up was doing absolutely <em>no </em>good for his headache and exhaustion. He mourned the loss of his hat, because he could have used that to hide his face away from the lights that were bearing down on him and making his skin feel uncomfortably hot.</p><p>Though perhaps that was from all the layers of his outfit.</p><p>Unfortunately, though, as the seconds passed, the voices seemed to get louder, the lights got brighter, the clothes got hotter and his stomach was churning, his hands were sweating, his head was pounding his legs were getting shaky oh god his ears were ringing oh fuck <em>fuck</em> stop the noise <em>please </em>turn off the lights please st<em>op please stop-</em></p><p>Distantly, he felt his throat start hurting intensely and he realized he was speaking out loud, stammering out pleads that were growing muffled as everything swamped him. His hands raised to cover his ears, trying to drown out the noise around him, and his legs gave out beneath him. He collapsed, feeling something warm and wet trickle down his face- tears? Was he crying? No, surely he was just imagining the feeling- but before he hit the hard floor, he felt something grab a hold of him, long, spider-like fingers gripping the undersides of his arms like a lifeline. He felt sharp nails and soft ruffles and realized Remus had caught him, he must have run from his spot to catch him before he fell, and Janus felt the stinging gaze of everybody on him. He felt like a mouse that was dropped into a snake’s cage for feeding, cowering beneath the penetrating gaze of the predator before him. The roles were reversed, and he <em>hated it</em>.</p><p>He managed to pry open his own eyes- when had he shut them?- and the moment he saw the horrified gazes trained on him, he fled.</p><p>He forced himself from Remus’ arms and he vanished, retreating back to his room, where the lights were off and the curtains were shut and the only thing he had to deal with was the light of his snakes’ heat lamps.</p><p>The hot, stuffy air attacked him with a vengeance, though, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care. He stripped himself of his clothes again, his skin glistening, heat radiating off of his person. </p><p>He hurriedly locked up his room again, and fell to his knees beside his bed, and retched.</p><p>Thankfully, he’d managed to grab his trashcan, but it didn’t make him feel any less humiliated.</p><p>He thought he was doing himself a favor, hiding his state from all of them, but from not going to just <em>one </em>of them when he could, he had ended up breaking down in front of<em> all of them</em>. </p><p>Body trembling and chest heaving, Janus collapsed onto the hard floor beneath him, unable to pull himself onto his bed, and curled up into a tight ball.</p><p>He wanted this to <em>end</em>.</p><p>Janus was so caught up in his misery that he didn’t even notice pounding on his door, all of his senses wrapped up in himself, in his throbbing head and hot skin and burning throat and sore stomach and the sound of his blood pumping in his ears, until there was a deafening ‘<em>crash</em>’ and splinters of wood came flying into his room.</p><p>He flinched at the noise and forced himself to sit up, but the sudden movement made him gag, and he found himself panting like a dog trying to cool himself off and calm down his raging nausea. </p><p>There was a barrage of voices at first, but they were quickly hushed- from what, he didn’t know- and then a <em>delightfully </em>cold hand clutched his bicep, and he couldn’t hold back the relieved moan he let out in response.</p><p>“I’m gonna put you in bed, okay, Janus?” Came a soft voice- Remus- and Janus didn’t protest as he was gently lifted up by the Creative twin. Admittedly, he didn’t even know Remus could <em>be </em>that gentle, but he was grateful for it nonetheless.</p><p>There was some quiet shuffling and the sound of a dull ‘<em>smack</em>’ and then someone cursing softly, but soon enough Janus was set down on a set of smooth cotton sheets, clean and cool, and an absolute <em>blessing</em>.</p><p>“Jan-Jan, why didn’t you tell us you were sick?” Remus’ tone was scolding, like a parent to a young child (ironic, considering Janus was the one who raised Remus), and Janus opened his eyes just enough to see Remus’ face swathed in the shadows of his room. </p><p>“Weak,” Janus croaked in reply, his voice wrecked, “Di’n.. wan’ see.”</p><p>“Your pride is going to be the death of you,” Remus sighed, and Janus heard some other voices pipe in.</p><p>“We would have helped you, Janus,” Thomas sounded sad, almost regretful. For what, Janus would never know.</p><p>“Indeed,” Logan’s voice was a comfort, Janus was willing to admit. “In fact, I will begin researching how to best care for this as soon as possible, so you are in utmost comfort while you recover.”</p><p>“I’ll make some soup,” Came Patton’s quiet promise, “And water, and tea.”</p><p>“I changed your bedsheets,” Roman seemed shy, “If you need me to, I can try and make a set that keeps you cooled down.”</p><p>Janus almost moaned aloud at the thought, and Roman must have seen it in his expression because he perked up right away. </p><p>“Sorry for, uh, dragging you away so forcefully,” Virgil muttered, and Janus just managed to flap his hand dismissively. </p><p>“You didn’ know.” He mumbled weakly, and he felt Remus’ cool touch brush away hair that clung to his sweaty forehead. </p><p>“And now we do. So we’re going to take care of you, because <em>we care about you</em>.” He promised in a tone with no room for argument, with the others murmuring in agreement behind him.</p><p>And for once, Janus believed him, and let himself be taken care of.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497060">Trust (Is a Delicate Thing)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcool/pseuds/notcool">notcool</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>